feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Gran Torino Respect Thread
"I have to get stronger quickly', you say. It's true. Time is not on your side—nor on your enemies'. And they won't wait for you to get stronger." Sorahiko (?), also known by his hero name Gran Torino (グラントリノ Guran Torino?), is a retired pro hero, former homeroom teacher at U.A. High School,1 and mentor to Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya. Note: His quirk is Jet which allows Gran Torino to shoot air from the propulsion opening on the soles of his feet. This gives Gran Torino incredible speed and the ability to fly. He can use only his breath to propel himself long distances. Despite the flight capabilities his Quirk grants him, Gran Torino cannot propel himself too far into the sky, revealing there’s a limit to how far he can propel himself. I will not use the MHS+ cause people still don't trust Seth even after it was proven wrong that the feat was near light speed. Also I will have Prime listed as his current feats is slightly weaker than his prime ones. STRENGTH: *Knocks back Izuku with a flying kick *Destroys a mircowave with just his foot *Tackles Izuku *Stomps on Izuku back with his foot *Pins Izuku down with one hand *Carries Young All Might with his bare hands Prime *Sends Young All Might flying with a single kick Prime *Sends Young All Might flying with another kick Prime *Another kick knocks Young All Might back Prime *Punches Young All Might so hard he vomits Prime *Sends Young All Might flying with a single punch Prime *Sends Izuku flying with a double punch *Pierce through a Nomu's attack and defeats him so hard with a kick that it destroys most of the ground *One shots Dabi with a single kick. Dabi takes a hit from Aizawa and is still active. *Defeats a Nomu with a single kick *Carries Current All Might with his bare hands SPEED/AGILITY: *His speed is a 6/5 implying that he is one of the fastest heroes in the series even faster than Iida at the time who was high hypersonic *Regarded as the fastest hero again even faster than a guy with an acceleration quirk who is hypersonic *All Might mentions he can move faster than the eye can see *Moves so fast that Izuku (no quirk) couldn't see him (also bounces off some walls as well) *Moves so fast that Izuku (no quirk) still couldn't see him (bounces off some more walls) *Too fast for Izuku (no quirk) *Blitz Izuku (no quirk) even when he read his movements *Blitz a Young All Might numerous times Prime *Blitz Izuku (5%) *Moves so fast he appears as a blur and before Izuku (no quirk) can turn his head *Blitz Izuku (no quirk) numerous times again while bouncing off walls in the process *Dodges an attack from Izuku (5%) while in mid air *Faster than a Nomu *Blitz Twice, Spinner and Magne simultaneously Limits: 'All Might (Current) is faster than him and he was holding back at the time'' '''DURABILITY: *Withstands a couch being thrown into him *Takes a punch from All Might who matched All For One's air cannon attack *Takes numerous large rocks to the face SKILL AND FIGHTS: *Easily defeats a Nomu *Defeats another Nomu *Takes down Spinner, Twice and Magne simultaneously INTELLIGENCE: *Gran Torino taught both All Might and Izuku how to use One For All despite never possessing the Quirk himself. In just under two days, Gran Torino taught Izuku what All Might had been trying to teach him for almost a year. Gran Torino was able to give All Might solid advice on how to defeat All For One as well. MISCELLANEOUS: *Pretends to be funny old man some times *Looks good when he was Young *Always enjoys his favorite food